300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tobiichi Origami
'Abilities' ---- Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 1 Cost: ''- Static Cooldown: '10-100 seconds *Passive - 'Origami has an ability to unconsciously turn herself into the form of light and disappear from the game to avoid damage. Each damage taken from an enemy hero has a 25% chance to force Origami to disappear from the game briefly and nullify the damage. The ability to nullify the damage can't occur more than once within 10-100 seconds. Each 10 damage nullified increases the static cooldown of this ability by 1 second with a minimum of 10 seconds and a maximum of 100 seconds. ---- 'Metatron - Shemesh Q' 'Cost: '''50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 85' Mana 'Cooldown: '''7 / 6.5 / 6 / 5.5 / 5 seconds *Passive - 'Origami enchants the next cast of this skill for every 15/13/11/9/7 seconds to deal an additional of 30% damage, apply a 30% reduction in Movement Speed for 1.5 seconds, and hit a wider area. *Active - ''Origami shoots a laser from the sky to the target location within a cast range of 700 from her, dealing 40/70/100/130/160 + AP magic damage to all enemies within the target area. ---- Metatron - Kadour W Cost: 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 Mana 'Cooldown: '''20 seconds *Active - 'Origami summons 6 funnels to shoot lasers which rotate from the outer area into the epicenter. Each laser deals 50/80/110/140/170 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit and reduces their Movement Speed by 20% for 1 second. Each laser can hit the same target only once and the subsequent hits from the different lasers on the same target deal 85% less damage. Any target hit by 4 different lasers from the same cast will be stunned for 1.25 second. *Note - ''This skill does not trigger item effects. *''Note - ''The same funnels can apply Movement Speed debuff on the same target more than once (the effect can't be stacked) until the target is stunned by 4 different lasers or move out of the skill area. ---- '''''Metatron - Rising E Cost: 75 Mana 'Cooldown: '''24 / 23 / 22 / 21 / 20 seconds *Active 1st cast - 'Origami gathers energies to form wings, gaining 30% bonus Movement Speed for 4 seconds and after 0.5 seconds (affected by cooldown reduction) she can cast '''Metatron - Mal'akh E once within the buff duration. Metatron - Mal'akh E Cost: '- '''Cooldown: '-'' *''Active 2nd cast - ''Origami teleports to a target location within 500/600/700/800/900 range. ---- '''''Metatron - Artelif R ''Cost: '''100 / 130 / 160 Mana 'Cooldown: '''130 / 110 / 90 seconds *Active - 'Origami shoots 6 lasers in left-right directions (3 lasers for each direction) before she moves all of them into the center of the skill's direction by 180 degrees. The lasers deal 50/75/100 + AP magic damage to all enemies they hit through and reducing their Movement Speed by 40% for 1.5 seconds. When all lasers gather at the skill's direction, a powerful focused laser beam is shot in a line, dealing 200/300/400 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit. ---- 'Skins''' ---- Category:Heroes